


Temptation

by samuel



Series: Wicked World & Its Creatures [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempt at Humor, Devils, Eventual Smut, Hinted!One-Sided SuLay, I only write Top!Hun, M/M, Mates, Minor!ChanSoo, Minor!ChenLay, Sexual Tension, Supernatural Elements, Vampires, Werewolves, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-24 23:40:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14366226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samuel/pseuds/samuel
Summary: Sehun is like a temptation to Junmyeon, and the latter can’t really reject him so easily, even if the older did, he knows, they both know, Junmyeon will only come for more.





	Temptation

Junmyeon tilts his head as he stares blankly at the big (full-of-potions) pot in front him, then he turns his eyes over the flying book that was a few centimeters away from his side face.

“Is there something wrong, Junmyeon?” His fellow werewolf friend, Yixing, speaks out as he still tries to focus his eyes on his own book.

Junmyeon closes his eyes, ignoring his friend as he sighs in frustration, he snaps his fingers quietly. The flying book that has been standing by his side immediately moves itself back to its previous spot, replaced by the magical wand that suddenly moves toward the witch’s hand. Junmyeon starts to turn his wand carefully, staring at the big pot as he begins conveying his spells one by one onto the pot.

Yixing doesn’t say anything after that, he should’ve known better than to actually interrupt a fellow witch that has been busy in doing their spells. One more word and Yixing knows that he could’ve been a dead meat, _perhaps worse_. Everything is possible for a high ranking witch like Junmyeon anyway.

Junmyeon keeps turning his wand in an elegant and gentle manner as he gazes over the now neon-like colors potion on his big pot. The next step, the witch grabs his final ingredient to put it inside the pot, a gold turmeric powder.

The witch jumps quite a few paces away when he sees his pot blow a few bubbles, Yixing who has been quietly observing Junmyeon almost tries to catch him, worries that Junmyeon might accidentally trip himself.

Junmyeon grins in satisfaction, stepping closer toward the big pot as he snaps his fingers once more. A notebook and a pen suddenly appear on both of his hands.

Yixing takes this chance to finally speak again “So,” He clears his throat “Junmyeon, what _was_ that?”

Junmyeon is writing something on his notebook this time “Just another experiment of mine,” The witch flashes a smile toward Yixing “Just the usual thing witches do ya’ know.”

“Right, right.” Yixing nods quickly before he decides to continue reading his own book.

“What about you Yixing-ah?” Junmyeon questions this time “What a fellow high ranking werewolf like you doing here in a Witch House’s library? Is it even allowed at the time like this?”

“I already have a passing card so don’t worry.” Yixing responds lightly.

“You already talk to our house chairman?” Junmyeon curiously asks as he tries to keep focus on his own handwriting.

“Yeah, I told her that I need the newest ‘Ancient Potions’ book edition for my ancient history class, the library in the Werewolf House doesn’t have this newest version just yet.” Yixing explains.

“Oh,” The witch pauses to put aside his notebook and pen on the table “What a bummer,” Junmyeon continues.

Yixing shakes his head “Not really.” He chuckles as a sweet smile is plastered on the fellow werewolf’s face “Because of that,” He moves his book to the side so he can look at Junmyeon’s face clearly “I had an excuse to see you.”

Junmyeon snickers at that, _such a classic._ “Didn’t know you can be the romantic type, Yixing-ah,” The witch speaks sarcastically, and they both end up laughing with each other after that.

Though, little do they know, there’s a pair of eyes that actually have been staring at them within the shadow. Its eyes are dark and evil, fangs are showing as its smirk at the sight.

“ _My oh my_ ,” Its finally speak “Look what do we have here.”

Both Yixing and Junmyeon turn to look over the voice, they both look up and find a fellow vampire sitting on top of the enormous glass window near them.

Yixing instantly moves in front of Junmyeon, growling at the new creature that suddenly appears out of nowhere.

“Don’t need to get all protective now, _wolfie_.” The vampire chuckles in a low and sinister voice “Didn’t I tell you to stay away from _that witch_ from the first place?”

The vampires and the werewolves always have been rivals in decades now, even the witches and the devils aren’t allowed to go in between these two creatures when they fight. Though it doesn’t mean they can’t actually get along, it’s just that, there are still _certain_ vampires and werewolves nowadays who are still can’t be fond of each other. (Which doesn’t make any sense, at least to Junmyeon.)

But the witch knows, Junmyeon knows that voice, that tone, that sound. Everything about this fellow vampire is just too familiar to him.

It almost sounds like _Oh Sehun_.

Junmyeon hears Yixing growls, the witch can see the werewolf’s claws coming out from Yixing’s fingers. Junmyeon knows he needs to do something to prevent any fights from happening, _for_ _goodness sake_ , this is a fucking library, not a war slash fighting area.

The witch turns to look at the wand on top of the table. Grabbing it immediately, Junmyeon quickly swings it, and since Junmyeon knows that Yixing can be extra aggressive when he faces this certain fellow vampire, he decides to put a sleeping spell on the fellow werewolf. At least Junmyeon prevents Yixing from making the first move now.

The mysterious vampire chuckles at the sight, he makes a feral grin when Yixing finally falls to the ground.

Junmyeon turns to look at the vampire now, ready to put a spell on him.

“Awe,” The vampire finally speaks again “Have you forgotten already, Junmyeon hyung?”

Ignoring the vampire’s words, Junmyeon quickly swings his wand at him, but what surprises him, the wand suddenly hurt his own palm, and without realizing it either, Junmyeon already dropped on the ground floor.

The vampire chuckles darkly at that before he jumps down from above the glass window, even though Junmyeon is too busy trying to get a hold on his palm to realize the close presence of another creature standing right before him.

“For someone so smart you sure are hilarious, hyung.” The vampire smirks as he cups Junmyeon’s chin, making the latter gasps in surprise. “Have you _really_ forgotten?” The vampire asks once again “You do, didn’t you?”

“Wh–What are you talking about?!” The witch stutters, feeling the sudden extremely cold fingers on his chin.

” _Junmyeon_.” The vampire leaves the honorific “We’re mates, remember? And didn’t you know? Mates aren’t allowed to hurt each other, they _can’t_ hurt each other. Once you hurt your mate, you’ll just end up hurting yourself.”

Junmyeon blinks his eyes a few times in realization.

“Oh, wow, you just realized it?” The vampire starts to make a sarcastic remark “And here I thought that witches are supposed to be the smart ones.”

“Shut the fuck up, Sehun!” Junmyeon pushes Sehun’s hand away “It’s not like I want you to be _my mate!_ ”

Sehun chuckles huskily “Well like it or not, I am your mate,” He pauses “And you’re _mine_.”

“Fuck off, _Oh_.” Junmyeon really wants to punch him.

“You think I’m scared, _Kim?_ ” Sehun smirks as he dodges his head closer “Attack me as much as you want, the impact will be on you, not me.”

Junmyeon glares at the taller vampire.

“What’s the matter, _witch_?” The vampire starts to mock him “Cat got your tongue, huh?” And without letting Junmyeon answer, the vampire already has his cold lips on the witch’s warm ones. He kisses Junmyeon in a gentle and delicate way, it almost makes the older witch feels _precious_.

It hasn’t even been a minute but Sehun already pulls away, a sweet yet dangerous smile is plastered on his pale skin.

“See you tomorrow, _Junmyeon_.” He says with a soft tone before he disappears like the thin air, leaving Junmyeon on his own, feeling flustered and weird.

  

* * *

 

There are at least four types of creatures in this place.

First, the smartest of them all, the witches.

Second, the slyest of them all, the vampires.

Third, the cleverest of them all, the devils.

Fourth, the strategist of them all, the werewolves.

Each of these creatures have their own territories and houses. 

Though despite of how different they are all, it doesn’t mean they can’t live alongside one and another. And not just that, they even have their own mates living in different houses.

For example, Kim Junmyeon is one of the witches. Along with his dear friend, Do Kyungsoo, they both live in the Witch House with the rest of the witches. But both of their mates are in different houses, Junmyeon’s mate is a vampire whilst Kyungsoo’s mate is a devil, then there’s Zhang Yixing, the werewolf that just apparently has a certain vampire end up being his mate, aka his supposed to be archenemy.

Honestly, despite of how smart Junmyeon is, he still doesn’t understand this ‘mate’ thing, why is it even a thing? Why can’t they just choose whoever they want to date instead of letting fate to choose who’s their best pair? It doesn’t make any sense to Junmyeon. Especially when his mate is someone as mysterious  yet unpredictable as Oh Sehun.

Oh Sehun is indeed a very irresistible vampire, even Kim Junmyeon can’t deny that. But the younger vampire can be a bit too much sometimes, and Junmyeon can’t really take that. The vampire knows exactly what he needs to do to get what he wants and Junmyeon is scared of that fact.

Zhang Yixing is Junmyeon’s warm-hearted and protective friend, he’ll do anything to prevent Junmyeon from getting near by someone like Oh Sehun. Junmyeon doesn’t exactly get it either but apparently, Yixing and Sehun always have bad blood with each other ever since who knows when.

To be frank, if Junmyeon is allowed to attack (with his spell) Sehun, he will do it by himself, without hesitation of course, but since there’s a bound when you’re mates that you two can’t ever hurt each other, Junmyeon knows he has his limit. 

“Why did you put a spell on me, Junmyeon?!”

Anyway let’s move on from all of that explanations, because right at this moment, Junmyeon can see how pissed Yixing is, and the witch knows that he needs to calm the werewolf down.

“So,” A familiar fellow devil that has been sitting on the air makes a curious look “What happened?”

Junmyeon sighs as Yixing gives the devil a stern-sharp look “His  _goddamn_ fellow vampire mate stalked us!”

The devil stares at Yixing in disbelief, trying his best not to burst laughing, as a fellow devil, he knows better than to mess with an angry fellow werewolf. “I don’t know whether _stalk_ is the right term for the whole situation but have I remind you that Sehun is Junmyeon hyung’s mate?”

“And your point is?” Yixing argues back.

“It’s possible that he’s probably there just to observe over his mate, you know how fellow vampires are, don’t you?” The devil smirks “They’re the most curious creatures, _especially_ when the night comes.”

Yixing makes a low growl when the devil finally decides to stand on the ground, walking closer toward both Junmyeon and Yixing.

“ _Chanyeol_ –” The fellow devil put a finger on Junmyeon’s lips “Hyung, I’m not done talking yet. Don’t you know better than to actually cut off a devil in a conversation?” Chanyeol gives a dark-crooked smile at Junmyeon, causing the latter closes his mouth in an instant.

“Oh, and _Yixing_ ,” Chanyeol, the devil, purposely leaves out the honorific. “If I recall once more, your mate is also a vampire, correct?” Yixing glares daggers at the fellow devil “ _Kim Jongdae_ , was it?”

Suddenly, the wind flow by so hazily. Junmyeon and Yixing turn to look at the leaves that suddenly fly around them, whilst Chanyeol merely chuckles lowly at the sight. “Speak of the _vampire_.”

“I heard a certain devil called for my name,” A familiar fellow vampire has an amused look on his face “Didn’t know we’ll have so many parties over here.” He speaks as he looks over the other two creatures.

“ _Kim Jongdae_.” Yixing stares at his mate.

“Ah, if it isn’t the great and powerful high rank werewolf, Zhang Yixing.” His tone is almost sound mocking. “Or shall I correct myself and call you as a certain vampire’s mate?” Jongdae refers to himself.

“You–” Before the werewolf takes out his claws at the conceited vampire, Junmyeon already got a hold on Yixing’s arm. “Yixing, _no_. You’ll just end up hurting yourself. Remember, you _can’t_ hurt your mate.”

“Whoever makes that stupid rule in this type of world can fucking die in agony,” Yixing growls out as he glares daggers at Jongdae.

The vampire fakes out a gasp “Such a foul language, and especially it coming out from someone like Zhang Yixing.” Jongdae snickers “I guess Sehun is right, you’re actually not as innocent as you may look, _wolf_.”

“Well, he is a _werewolf_ after all.” Chanyeol cut in to correct the fellow vampire “Never forget that, _vamp_.” He smirks at Jongdae.

“You all! Enough already!” Junmyeon finally speaks out loud “Classes about to start, this isn’t the time to be arguing with each other!”

“Well then,” Chanyeol smirks for a while before he disappears way so quickly, he didn’t even say goodbye. He is indeed a devil, always come and go whenever he likes.

Jongdae chuckles at that before his gaze fall upon Yixing, once again. “We shall meet again later, _wolf_.” And just like that, he vanishes within the thin air.

The witch can hear his fellow werewolf friend howling lowly under his breath after that. Junmyeon doesn’t exactly understand what kind of relationship Yixing has with Jongdae, but the witch knows for sure that it keeps getting Yixing on a workout.

 

* * *

 

Junmyeon’s classes went by just fine, it’s exactly just like he expects, simply like the usual.

“Hyung, did something happen?” His fellow witch friend and underclassman, Kyungsoo, asks in a concerned tone.

“H–Huh?” Junmyeon almost drops some books on his hand.

“Well, it’s just that,” Kyungsoo feels hesitant “You have been showing that troubled look on your face for quite a while now.”

Junmyeon sighs quietly “Hmm, to be frank, it has something to do with this vampire versus werewolf thing.”

Kyungsoo raises his eyebrow “Hyung,” He pauses, trying not to offend his upperclassman. “You do realize that you’re not a vampire nor a werewolf, right?” The younger witch says with a gentle tone “So,” He pauses again “Why does it concern you? Plus, even when you actually have a vampire mate, it’s not like he can actually psychically hurt you.”

“I know,” Junmyeon nods “But this is not about me, it’s about Yixing and Sehun, and another certain vampire.”

“ _Ooh_ ,” The younger witch finally gets it “Let me guess,” Kyungsoo pauses “Jongdae, correct?”

“What!?” Junmyeon stares at Kyungsoo confusedly “You know too?”

The younger witch shrugs “It’s Chanyeol.”

“Ah, right,” Junmyeon nods understandably “Almost forget the fact that devil of yours actually has a big mouth.”

“Either way,” Kyungsoo continues “I don’t think you should be worry, Jongdae is Yixing hyung’s mate after all so it’s not like Yixing hyung can just attack him randomly out of nowhere, it against the law here,” The younger witch chuckles lightly “As for Sehun, I think you should at least have an eye on him, he’s your mate after all. And I’m sure you don’t want your mate to get hurt by your protective werewolf friend, do you?”

Junmyeon turns away suddenly to hide his blushing face. _Huh? Do I actually care about that vampire? Do I, really?_ Junmyeon thought as he feels his face heating up even more.

“Yo!” A familiar voice is reaching out toward them as they both are walking on the crowded yet spacious hallway.

“ _Great_ , another annoying devil to ruin my day,” Kyungsoo mumbles out loud under his breath, rolling his eyes at the certain devil.

“Ah, Baekhyun,” Junmyeon calls the fellow devil when he finally stand right before them “You already finished your classes for the day?” The fellow devil nods in return as he starts to grab something under his crimson blazer.

Junmyeon and Kyungsoo stare at each other for a brief second before they look back at Baekhyun “Here it is!” The devil exclaims excitedly as he gives out each envelopes to both of the witches.

“Look, if this actually just another stupid prank of yours, I really have none of it right now,” Kyungsoo says, as he and Junmyeon both grab the white envelopes from Baekhyun’s grasp.

The devil chuckles in an amused manner “If I plan to actually prank you, I wouldn’t have given an envelope to Junmyeon hyung, or the others.” Baekhyun moves beside Kyungsoo, throwing his arm over the younger witch’s shoulder. “Aren’t you at least a little bit curious what inside it?”

Kyungsoo glares at the sneaky devil “Are you seriously asking me that after the countless times you have tried to pull a prank on me by that way, _Byun?_ ”

“Fine then, speak for yourself,” The devil pulls his tongue out before he rolls away from Kyungsoo and leave between the crowd.

Junmyeon laughs at that before he starts to open the envelope that Baekhyun gave out to him and Kyungsoo. The older witch sees a what it seems like,  _an invitation card?_

“What? So he actually isn’t trying to prank me? That’s new.” Kyungsoo speaks his inner thoughts out as he stares at the invitation card on Junmyeon’s hand.

“Cavern’s play? Tonight?” Junmyeon raises his eyebrow after flipping his card.

Kyungsoo has his own invitation card on his hand now “There will be a classic play of Romeo and Juliet that’ll be held on the cavern tonight on eighth o’clock, please don’t be late.” He reads out loud.

Junmyeon mumbles those words once again as a confused yet curious look made it way to his face “ _The cavern_..”

 

* * *

 

_**Act I, Scene I.** _

“Enter Sampson and Gregory of the house of Capulet, armed with swords and bucklers.” A werewolf underclassman, Kun, narrates carefully.

Junmyeon munch on his small choco-balls as his eyes fall upon the two actors, one is a fellow devil while the other is a fellow vampire, they’re Haechan and Jisung. Haechan is playing as Sampson and Jisung is playing as Gregory.

“ _Gregory, o’ my word, we’ll not carry coals._ ” Haechan begins.

“ _No, for then we should be colliers._ ” Jisung responds back as he looks at Haechan.

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, staring at the two actors making a dialogue with each other. “It hasn’t even been ten seconds and I already can tell that this will be boring as fuck.” The fellow witch says quietly beside Junmyeon.

“I know right,” Chanyeol responds quickly as he adjusts his head on Kyungsoo’s right shoulder, quietly putting his hand on top of the younger witch’s palm, secretly holding it tightly.

“Shush,” Junmyeon looks over at the two with his finger on his lips “Be quiet.”

“What? Don’t tell me that you can actually think this type of play will be interesting.” Kyungsoo protests “For goodness sake, this is fucking _Romeo and Juliet_.”

“Anyway, where’s Yixing?” Junmyeon quickly changes the subject.

Kyungsoo then points his eyes out at the three front row seats away from them. There are Yixing and his vampire mate, Jongdae, who sit side by side, from back here, you can see that the two are currently having an argument, Yixing has his angry-sharp look whilst Jongdae has his signature shit-eating grin, which is the look that pisses Yixing the most, and Jongdae _knows_ it.

“Those two are actually pretty good together,” Chanyeol admits “If it isn’t for the fact that Yixing hyung has a crush on–” Before the devil can finish his sentences, Kyungsoo already has his hand over Chanyeol’s mouth. “Stop being such a _big mouth_ , would you?!” He tries to shush his devil mate.

“Huh?” Junmyeon turns to look at the other two again “What’s the matter?”

“Nothing hyung, don’t worry!” Kyungsoo tries to stay cool “Why don’t you go look for Sehun? I need to have a talk with Chanyeol for a few seconds.”

Speak of that fellow vampire, it’s been a while since the last time Junmyeon sees Sehun. Even when he enters the cavern, he still can’t feel his mate presence. The older witch won’t ever admit it but he actually misses that fellow vampire, it’s understandable though, since Sehun is actually Junmyeon’s mate.

“I think you’re right,” At that moment Junmyeon suddenly feels the need to see his mate “I need to find Sehun, it’s been a while since the last time I’ve seen him.” He hops from his chair and snaps his fingers, making the choco-balls disappear. “I better get going now.” He says before he steps away from the cavern to find his vampire mate.

It’s dark, but the sight of the hazy night sky seems like the most beautiful thing right at that moment, after you have seen something like this, of course you won’t feel as afraid and worried as before. The stars that light up beautifully, and the moonlight that can’t just be forgotten. When he sees that, Junmyeon can actually understand why someone like Sehun loves the nightlife.

After a few more paces, Sehun can be seen sitting by one of the branches on one of the trees. When the fellow vampire suddenly can feel the presence of his mate close by, he quickly turns his head from looking at the moon, and there Junmyeon is, freezing instantly when both of their eyes meet.

“Hyung,” Sehun jumps down “What are you doing here? Don’t you know how dangerous it is for someone like you wander around the nighttime?”

“As if!” Junmyeon tries not to sound nervous.

“ _Hyung_ ,” Sehun calls him once more “The nighttime is usually for the vampires and the werewolves, you really need to watch out.”

“Even if I’m in danger, it’s not like you’re going to leave me by myself,” Junmyeon pauses himself suddenly “I’m your mate after all.” He says quietly.

Sehun chuckles lowly at that “Of course! It’s already my job to keep you away from any danger, isn’t it?” 

Junmyeon’s heart skip a beat when Sehun suddenly shows his genuine smile. It’s sweet and kind, what a rare thing to see from such a mysterious vampire.

“A–Anyway, I’ve seen that you’re actually fine,” Junmyeon tries to smile back “I think I’ll be going now, so–” When the witch is about to turn his heels, the younger vampire grabs Junmyeon by the arm and pulls the latter harshly into a kiss. The witch almost yelps out loud when their noses bump with each other, it hurts, and slightly a bit awkward, well at first anyway. Junmyeon can feel Sehun’s fangs and his teeth clash with one and another. The younger vampire slams Junmyeon against the tree, biting on the latter’s bottom lip. Junmyeon gasps as Sehun tries to push his tongue inside his own sweet cavern. The witch has both hands on either side of Sehun’s shoulders, trying to balance himself with Sehun’s aggressive moves. And when he finally out of air, Junmyeon slowly pushes Sehun away. A string of saliva are shown between them.

But Sehun isn’t quite fully satisfied yet. After a few seconds, he begins to kiss his mate again, this time more slow and gentle. Junmyeon moans softly between the tender kiss, it’s long but sweet.

“Seh–” Junmyeon’s voice cracks “ _Sehun_ ,” He tries to call out between the kiss.

The vampire pulls away carefully, his arms get a hold on Junmyeon’s body, worried that the latter might wobbling and fall down on the hard ground.

“I–” Junmyeon’s voice is weak. He moves to cover his face on the crook of Sehun’s neck. “ _I love you_.” The older witch barely makes a sound.

Sehun smiles, pulling Junmyeon even closer. “ _More_ ,” The vampire begins “I want you to love me _more_.”

Junmyeon carefully moves his head to try and kiss Sehun again, their lips almost touch, until they could hear another creature’s footsteps coming closer from a distance. The witch quickly pushes the vampire off of him instantly and wipes the saliva on his mouth, Sehun chuckles quietly at that as he licks the saliva off his own lips.

The vampire swings around for a brief moment to kiss Junmyeon’s temple “We shall continue this later,” He says “But for now, _goodnight_.” And just like that, he disappears within that cold air.

Junmyeon sighs, a wry smile creeps it way on his beautiful face. 

At that moment, he has never been more thankful of the darkness on the nighttime.

“Junmyeon?” Junmyeon hurriedly turns around to see a creature holding a flashlight on his hand “What are you doing there? Come here! The play is still on-going! Our chairman will kill you if she has found out that you’re nowhere to be seen!” A familiar voice, from a fellow witch, can be heard. 

“I’m coming Minseok hyung!” Junmyeon tries to speak out loud as he quickly runs toward the older witch.

 

* * *

 

“So,” Jongin starts after he takes a bite on his apple “Did something happen the other night?” He asks as he stares at Junmyeon who is staring blankly at the wall “The guy hasn’t even touched his food.”

Kyungsoo shrugs at his werewolf friend “I have no idea either, I was with Chanyeol the whole time when he decided to go outside and looked for his mate.” Chanyeol snickers beside the younger witch before he speak “All we know is that he became real quiet after he came back with Minseok hyung by his side.”

As he ignores the others talking about him, Junmyeon merely sighs in frustration. “Why can’t I stop thinking about him?!” His inner thoughts come out from his mouth when he starts to mess with his hair in a irritated manner.

“Ooo,” Baekhyun who is sitting across Junmyeon starts to wiggle his eyebrows “I take that as a ‘Yes, I already found and saw Oh Sehun’,” He starts to smirk “But what I’m curious, did he do something that night to make you this frustrated of thinking of him?”

The older one tries to keep calm as he stares at Baekhyun now “What makes you think that it’s Sehun??” Junmyeon dares to call that name.

“Who else?” Baekhyun begins to shrug in triumphant manner as he gives Chanyeol a look “ _Ah_ ,” The other devil also starts to show a wicked smirk “So you _did_ trying to look for him that night, hyung. _I see_ that you actually already have found him~”

Junmyeon rolls his eyes as he finally stand up “Whatever.” He says before he begins to walk away, with his lunch bag on his hand. 

“Didn’t know someone like Junmyeon hyung can actually be sulky too.” Jongin teases as he snickers quietly at the sight. “Right?” Kyungsoo continues.

“I HEARD THAT!” Junmyeon says out loud without looking back, making the others laugh hysterically.

The witch merely rolls his eyes as he decides to grab his magic wand, he swings it for a few moments to say a quick spell so he can instantly teleport away from this place. Honestly, at moment like this, he feels thankful for his wand and for the fact he’s a witch.

After a brief moment, Junmyeon already standing on the school enormous front yard. He can see some underclassmen plus upperclassmen of his running and playing around while the others can be seen having lunches and talking with one and another.

But something he doesn’t expect suddenly happen. He can feel the presence of his mate, _near_.

Without even thinking about it, Junmyeon decides to follow his feeling and starts to walk, letting his legs dragging his body without much concern. After a few seconds, the witch starts to walk faster. He walks near a what it seems like, _a water fountain_.

Junmyeon stops when he finally can see that smooth-like figure silhouette through the fountain, his face suddenly reddened as he finally realizes what he’s doing. _Wh-What am I doing here?!_ Junmyeon asks himself as he slowly turns around.

“ _Junmyeon_ ,” A sharp baritone voice is heard “I know you’re there,” Junmyeon almost startles “Have you forgotten that we’re mates?” The witch shakes his head unreasonably “I can feel your presence, _right near me_.” The voice continues.

Junmyeon gulps as he starts to turn his head once again, but more slowly this time. But when he finally has his eyes on the water fountain, the vampire is nowhere to be seen. He doesn’t see anything anymore through the fountain. Junmyeon feels somewhat _dumbfounded_.

“ _Hyung_ ,” Junmyeon almost jumps when he feels the voice tingling,  _right on his ear_. The witch immediately turns around, and there Sehun is, standing close right before him, a feral grin is plastered on his pale-white face.

“Y–You!” Junmyeon tries not to sound flustered, he may or may not forget that Sehun, in fact, a vampire.

The taller creature chuckles at the sight “For someone so smart you have such a poor memory, hyung.” He teases as he knows what Junmyeon is thinking. The witch’s face turns even redder than it already is “Sh-Shut up!” Junmyeon tries to defend himself.

Sehun nods reluctantly at the older witch “Anyway, what are you doing here all by yourself?” The vampire looks around “I can see that your werewolf bodyguard isn’t here as per usual, I wonder why~” He says cheekily as he stares at his mate.

Junmyeon rolls his eyes “Tsk. You’re so annoying.” He says while clicking his tongue and about to walk away from the taller vampire. But before that could even happen, Sehun already has his hand on the witch’s wrist, holding it tightly.

“Where do you think you’re going?” The vampire asks sharply with a smirk on his face. Junmyeon almost groans at the sudden rush pain on his wrist. “It doesn’t concern you!” The witch replies as he swings Sehun’s hand away.

The vampire feels somewhat rejected, it’s obvious by the sudden change of look on his face. “What are you even talking about?” Sehun begins “Of course it concerns me, every little thing that involves you will always concern me.” He continues with his arms fold over his chest “Plus,” He pauses while a mischievous smile makes it way to his face “You’re the one who _always_ come to me, aren’t you?”

Junmyeon’s face flushes suddenly.

“You even said you loved me that night,” The fellow vampire sniggers. “Y–You-” Junmyeon starts but he gets cut off by Sehun’s index finger over his lips “It’s okay hyung,” The vampire moves his face closer after he pulls his finger away “You’re mine anyway.”

And just like that, their lips crash again with one and another. 

Surprisingly, the kiss is slow, _and_ _patient_. It almost like Sehun is trying to devour Junmyeon in the most precious way. One hand on the older’s hip while the other cups on Junmyeon’s chin. The witch starts to close his eyes when he can finally feel relaxed at the touch, almost dropping his lunch bag.

Their kiss suddenly turns into a long make out session because of how slow Sehun is currently being, it almost feels not like him. And Junmyeon has enough of it. Without much care, he finally lets his lunch bag drop on the ground. Quickly wraps both of his hands on the taller creature’s neck, Junmyeon instantly bites Sehun’s bottom lip. The vampire hisses in response.

“ _Hyung_ , don’t ruin the moment.” Sehun starts to speak whilst the other groans in a irritated manner “Then stop being so fucking slow!”

The vampire who hears that slowly raises his eyebrow “I thought you liked me being slow?” The witch snorts “And when exactly did I say that?”

Sehun chuckles at that before a feral grin is shown on his face once again “Then, how about this, let’s meet up again at the same spot on the previous night,” The vampire plans out “Why don’t we finish what we have already started that night?” He says cheekily.

“W-Wai–” Junmyeon’s words get cut off again by Sehun’s index finger on his lips.

The vampire stares at Junmyeon for a while, licking his own lips before he continues “ _I’ll give you what you want._ ”

But before Junmyeon can even voice out his thoughts, the vampire already disappeared.

 

* * *

 

Even when the night already come, Junmyeon is still trying to focus his eyes on the flying book in front of him. _Concentrate Junmyeon_ he keeps telling himself as he starts grabbing the other ingredients to mix with his potion.

“So, you aren’t going?” A familiar fellow vampire mumbles out as he leans near the glass window on that laboratory, holding a book against his face with one hand.

“Be quiet, Jongdae.” Junmyeon remarks sternly at the vampire as he starts to mix the ingredients altogether with his potion.

Jongdae chuckles out loud, a wicked grin is shown on his face after he removes the book away, without much hesitation, he quickly throws the book from his hand right toward the fellow witch. But without much care, Junmyeon instantly snaps his delicate fingers once again for that day, making the book flies back immediately toward Jongdae’s face. The vampire smirks at that before he dodges his head a few centimeters away and quickly moves his hand beside his head, and just right then, the book land on its own right on the fellow vampire’s palm.

Junmyeon tries not to roll his eyes when the fellow vampire does something childish like that. Honestly, that vampire should’ve known better than to actually bother with a fellow witch, especially the high rank one like Junmyeon, who are busy mixing up their potions and is about to put a spell on it. If it’s Kyungsoo, Jongdae is probably already been turned to a rock, like the time Chanyeol was turned into one, or probably worse, dusts, like that one time Junmyeon actually witnessed Baekhyun was being turned into that. Jongdae should feel lucky. Because he’s indeed incredibly lucky. Who knows what he might be turned into if it’s Kyungsoo he’s trying to mess with?

“Hyung, what are you even doing here? I know you’re not supposed to be here at this time.” The vampire breaks the silence between them once again.

“What are you even talking about?” Junmyeon begins “As far as I know, this is a public laboratory, even the werewolves and the devils can be here, not just us.”

“Yeah,” Jongdae says reluctantly as he starts to whirl around his book on his index finger “But that’s not what I’m trying to say here.”

“Then what _exactly_ are you trying to say here.” Rather than a question, Junmyeon’s words sound more like a statement.

“ _You know_.” Jongdae flashes one of his renowned smirks toward the older witch “You’re supposed to meet Sehun tonight, aren’t you?”

“And where did you hear that?” Junmyeon tries question.

“Dunno,” Jongdae decides to play with his hyung again “Some birds probably.”

_Of course. Such an expected response coming out from the little shit, known as Kim fucking Jongdae_. Junmyeon thought as he still tries his best to keep himself collected and sane.

“Right, of course it some birds,” Junmyeon begins to sound sarcastic “I mean,” He pauses to grit his teeth “ _What_ else could’ve been giving you that information?”

Jongdae chuckles at the sight, he knows, _actually_ , they both know, that Jongdae is already succeeded in making the fellow witch angry.

“Fine, fine,” Jongdae put his book away before he starts to walk over Junmyeon “It was Sehun, okay? He told me that you’re supposed to meet him, but that’s all I know.” The vampire continues “I don’t know why or where, all I know is that you’re supposed to meet him _tonight_.” It almost sounds like Jongdae is trying to underline the word ‘tonight’ on his statement.

“Ah,” Junmyeon tries to sound uncare “Is that so?”

“Hyung I really suggest you to go right now,” Jongdae turns to grab a clock near them “It’s almost past eight o’clock, aren’t you worried at all?” He says after he shows the clock at Junmyeon.

“Why should I?” The witch dares to ask.

The fellow vampire starts to chuckle at such question “At times like this, you should feel lucky that your mate isn’t a fellow devil,” Jongdae put the clock back on its previous spot “Although us vampires and those fellow werewolves aren’t as patient as you witches are, we still at least have the decency to be patient and wait for our mates, unlike the devils who are always grow tired of waiting very quickly. Because of that trait they, the devils, tend to get selfish and sulky more often than the rest of the creatures.”

Junmyeon still doesn’t understand what exactly the fellow vampire is trying to say. 

Jongdae has a feral grin plastered on his face “Hyung, I’ll ask you some questions,” The fellow vampire grabs a small pencil “What if I keep annoying you nonstop? Do you think you’ll be as patient as before and as you think you are?” Jongdae starts to play around with the pencil on his hand.

“I–” Junmyeon feels hesitant “I don’t think so.”

“Right,” The vampire chuckles “Of course not.” He nods understandably “But,” He pauses on purpose to meet Junmyeon’s eyes “What do you think about Sehun?”

“H–Huh?” The fellow witch feels somewhat nervous now.

“What do you think about Sehun? Do you really think that he will always be patient with you hyung?” Jongdae smirks “Even someone like you have their limit,” The vampire continues “Who knows how long your dearest vampire can actually wait for you,” He chuckles as he keeps playing the pencil around his fingers “For sure though, I definitely can tell you that his limit isn’t as long and good as yours.”

“Why are you telling me these?” Junmyeon questions.

“Hyung,” Jongdae begins again “Do you really think Sehun is just as patient as he appears to be?” The vampire turns around to levitate a piece of paper in front him “He’s Oh Sehun for a reason, you know. Don’t let that soft appearance and gentle voice fool you, hyung.”

Junmyeon still doesn’t quite get it. He still doesn’t understand the point of this whole conversation.

“When his patient finally runs out,” Jongdae starts to show a mischievous grin “Who knows what kind of things he might do–” He chuckles darkly “– _to you_.” And just like that, Jongdae throws the small yet _sharp_ pencil right on the paper. It almost as if he’s playing darts.

In an instant, Junmyeon snaps his fingers, and the pencil stops right before his left eye, he can see the hole on the still-levitate paper between him and the fellow vampire.

Jongdae laughs lightheartedly “Well then,” He gives a wicked smile toward Junmyeon “I better get going now.” The vampire turns around “It was nice talking to you, hyung. You’re still indeed a very interesting one, even if you’re not as interesting as my Yixing.” Junmyeon can hear the vampire’s final laughter before the latter disappears like the wind breeze.

And as the pencil and the paper fly back to both their previous places, Junmyeon quickly begins to pack some of his leftover ingredients and his magical wand inside his bag and run toward the door.

Right at that moment he knows that he must see his own vampire mate.

 

* * *

 

Junmyeon keeps running until he finally see the very familiar silhouette near the same tree as the previous night.

Sehun moves and turn his head around as soon as he hears some footsteps coming toward him “Junmyeon! You’re finally here!” The vampire says excitedly.

Junmyeon put both of his hands on either sides of the younger vampire’s shoulders “S–Sorry for keeping you waiting,” He says as he starts panting.

The taller creature chuckles in return “Aren’t you glad that you didn’t keep me wait even longer?” A charming smile makes it way to the vampire’s face “To be frank, I almost _lost it_.”

_How can he say that with such a smile?!_ Junmyeon tries to laugh “Hahaha, you did?”

Sehun nods “But who cares? You’re here now.” He pulls his mate closer than before “And for the night,” He says as he traces his sharp fingers on his pray’s soft cheek carefully “ _You will only belong to me_.”

Before Junmyeon can say anything more, Sehun already pull the older witch into a more violent kiss. Both of his fangs are out, grazing the witch’s cherry lips. But despite that, Junmyeon ignores the pain and still continue kissing his partner. The older creature tries to wrap his hand on the other’s neck slowly. Sehun almost smirk between the kiss before he decides to bite Junmyeon’s bottom lip with his sharp fang, making the latter hisses in response before Sehun quickly pushes his tongue inside the older’s mouth.

The fellow vampire turns to press Junmyeon against the tree as he carefully explores the witch’s sweet cavern. Junmyeon moans quietly when Sehun keeps licking his every sensitive spots, it almost makes the latter chuckle at the sight.

Junmyeon doesn’t understand, honestly he really doesn’t. Why did he have to listen to Jongdae’s warning? Why did he come here? Why doesn’t he hate Sehun touching him? _Why?_

Even if Junmyeon doesn’t come and turn Sehun upset and angry with him, it’s not like Junmyeon can’t handle him, _he’s a witch for goodness sake_ , what is there to be scared of? _So why?_ Why is Junmyeon so obedient?

The answer is simple.

Sehun is like a temptation to Junmyeon, and the latter can’t really reject him so easily, even if he did, he knows, they both know, Junmyeon will only come for more. Just like now. 

“Se–Sehun,” Junmyeon tries to speak “Slow down,” He says, trying to prevent a moan.

Sehun carefully pulls away before he chuckles darkly “Didn’t you complain earlier today that I was being too slow?” He starts teasing his mate “And now you want me to slow down?”

“You’re actually so fucking annoying, you know that.” Junmyeon states out breathlessly, the fellow vampire simply sniggers at him as he starts to press kisses on his neck and down to his collarbone. Sehun’s fingers move on its own to grab and pull on Junmyeon’s dark-pale blue blazer “Why do you wear so much clothes?” The vampire whines out as he thumbs at one taut nipple that his fingers could easily trace under the black shirt Junmyeon is currently still wearing.

The latter quietly moves to hide his face on the crook of the vampire’s neck whilst Sehun starts to grind his hips against his cock “Shit, Sehun.” Junmyeon manages to curse out loud as he holds on Sehun even tighter than before “You’re so fucking hard.”

“Fuck, hyung,” Sehun pauses to lick his lips “You’re so hot, so fucking _beautiful_.” The vampire presses both of their foul mouths to one and another, it’s more raw and painful this time as Junmyeon can almost feel Sehun’s fangs on his tongue.

“Ah, fuck, Sehun, slow down.” 

“Stay silent.” Sehun commands before he presses his lips against Junmyeon’s neck, slowly unzipping the latter’s black jeans and slips his hand under the older creature’s underwear. Junmyeon instantly opens his eyes wide as he starts to feel Sehun stroking him quietly, it almost as if Sehun knows where and how Junmyeon being touched. “You’re so full of shit, Sehun-ah.” The older creatures tries to prevent a moan. “Hmm, and what are you gonna do about it hyung?” Sehun speaks near the other’s earlobe.

Junmyeon bites on his bottom lip, he knows that he doesn’t have the power to stop Sehun from doing unexpected things at the moment. “Don’t you know how much I want to tease your body all day? Don’t you know how much I want to mark and graze all over it with my perfectly sharp fangs?” Sehun almost growls out that last part.

_“Don’t let that soft appearance and gentle voice fool you, hyung.”_

Junmyeon suddenly remembers what Jongdae has said to him that day.

“That fucking werewolf won’t stop clinging onto you and it’s so fucking annoying,” The vampire’s tone turns dark and wicked “If I didn’t know that he’s actually Jongdae hyung’s mate, I would’ve already killed him.”

“ _Sehun_ ,” Junmyeon tries to speak “ _Junmyeon_ ,” Sehun stops him from saying anything more “ _You’re mine_.” 

Junmyeon leans back his body against the tree slowly when he can feel the vampire’s slender fingers on his jeans and underwear, pulling both items down to his ankles, leaving Junmyeon simply with his black shirt. Sehun stands back to stare at the sight before him, licking his lips slowly as he admires them.

Junmyeon’s shirt is messy, the skin of his body is glowing under the moonlit, and his lips, _that beautiful kissable lips_ , look redder than ever.

He looks like _sin_.

“Ah,” Junmyeon starts to tilt his head in a cocky manner “Aren’t you gonna finish what you’ve already started, _vamp?_ ” He smirks as he put one hand on his mate’s pale cheek.

“Don’t worry, _witch_.” Sehun moves his face closer “I will.” He says before he starts to connect both of their lips once more, Junmyeon’s hands pull on Sehun’s neck. And as both creatures still continue kissing each other, Sehun starts to unbotton his own loosen white clothe, then quickly throws it away on the ground.

“ _Hyung._ ” Sehun’s voice almost sound like a whine “S- _Sehun,_ ” Junmyeon’s voice cracks “ _Please_ ,” He says breathlessly against Sehun’s face “ _I want you,_ ” The vampire can almost taste that peppermint smell “ _I want you now._ ” He continues as he stands to Sehun for another soulful kiss. The latter smiles and start to align Junmyeon’s body on the ground and moving the witch’s head to shoulder on the tree trunk, and then slowly lie himself against the shorter creature’s body. 

Sehun then calmly reaching out his palm on Junmyeon’s firm ass, causing the other yelps in surprise. Then he slowly presses one finger against the older’s entrance before he carefully entering him. He can feel Junmyeon jolts his body. “If you want me to stop now, just say it.” Sehun tells him.

“No, don’t stop.” Junmyeon whines “I’m fine.”

“If you say so,” Sehun smiles as he kisses Junmyeon’s temple while his finger starts to move in and out, until Junmyeon relaxes enough to take two, then three. The latter starts to be a moaning mess as he feels Sehun starts to curl his fingers inside him. “Fuck, keep doing what you’re doing.” Sehun follows Junmyeon’s demand and continue curling his fingers in that same spot, causing the older creature curses under his breath. Sehun chuckles at the sight as he starts to change the pressure every now and then, enjoying every moment Junmyeon moans, _and tries not to moan_ , honestly everything is just so admiring.

Junmyeon’s breaths become hasty as he can feel the sudden dizziness, first from the pain, then from the pleasure, it just keeps getting him back and forth. “Sehun, _now_.”

“Starting to get impatient, eh?” Sehun teases before he pulls his fingers out and starts licking it seductively.

“ _Gosh,_ ” Junmyeon really having none of Sehun’s shits right now “I want to fucking kill you.”

“Even at this state you can still wanting to kill me?” Sehun snickers as he begins undoing the belt on his trouser “Of fucking course!” Junmyeon exclaims “Now hurry before I _actually_ kill you!”

Sehun chuckles knowing the fact that Junmyeon can’t literally kill him since he is Junmyeon’s mate, the vampire smirks, nodding at the witch beneath him as he starts to carefully pushing his cock between Junmyeon’s smooth thighs, as he does that, Sehun can almost hear the older creature gag underneath him.

The fellow vampire can feel how tight Junmyeon is, but by the way the latter keeps on biting on Sehun’s shoulder, he knows that the witch is in a lot of pain.

Sehun starts to feel worried “Hyung, if you can’t take it too much just say it, or if you feel like you can’t speak at all, grab my hair and pull it.”

“Shut the fuck up, Sehun!” The fellow witch growls out between his moans “I want you, okay?! _I’m fine._ ”

Sehun nods understandably before they start to move together in a perfect rhythm, and Junmyeon squirms beneath his body as he begins to push in and out his cock between the older’s thighs. Suddenly, it almost feels like as if everything happens so fast, yet so slow, Junmyeon’s breath becomes a literal mess as he can’t hold back anymore. “Sehun, I’m coming.” He manages a sound before he spills on Sehun’s trouser, it’s wet, and sticky, _and_ _hot_.

The latter doesn’t think he could hold out for so long either, with the breathless fellow witch underneath him, and his tight ass humping against Sehun’s abdomen, it just seems way too impossible. Without thinking much, Sehun quickly pins both of Junmyeon’s arms as he starts to capture the latter’s lips in a gentle kiss. Junmyeon whines when he feels Sehun tightens his grip on both of his arms. The vampire calm composure starts to become impatient, his pace becomes erratic, and his rhythm is just a mess. Then eventually he comes all over Junmyeon’s ass.

And before the vampire lets the witch speak, Sehun already has his fangs sink in right on Junmyeon’s skin, causing the latter writhes in pain. The witch keeps his hands wrapped around Sehun’s neck as he lets the younger creature makes a mark on his shoulder.

“ _Mine_.” Sehun mumbles under Junmyeon’s earlobe.

 

* * *

 

The next day, as expected, Junmyeon’s ass hurts like hell. And he still doesn’t know how exactly he gonna explain it to the nurse if he suddenly gets send off to the infirmary by one of his professors later on.

“Sehun,” He calls the fellow vampire who has been walking beside him now.

“What?” The younger creature questions.

“ _I hate you_.” He says out loud.

 

**Author's Note:**

> – Sorry if there any grammar errors/typos/misspellings/etc v_v;
> 
> – This fic is like Hogwarts AU except it’s not, at least not literally anyway, hohoho.
> 
> – At first I didn’t actually plan to make this into a long-ass one-shot because it might gets boring as fuck ajxjsbksk but since I usually just go with the flow it becomes super long, and you know what did I say to myself? “Fuck it!”
> 
> – Tsundere!Junmyeon and Mysterious!Sehun will always be my weaknesses.
> 
> – Honestly I ship Sehun with anyone as long as he tops ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) at first I thought that SeKai is my otp, but BOOM! I found SeHo!


End file.
